


blue eyes and blue scales

by shouyox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is human, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hunk is mermaid human hybrid, if that really matters because who wouldnt fall for a beautiful merman, keith knows rolo, lotor and nyma are bitchy mermaids, mermaid au, oh jusT U WAIT BINCH, oh ye, ok im a lil hyper, rolo is also a human mermaid hybrid, so is shiro and pidge and matt, yall are prolly like "if keef a hooman how he meet lancey lance", ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: keith didnt know what he was getting into when he took that dare to cross the ice. the big thing he didnt know is that he'd meet the love of his life that night.how to summary??alt title; the little merman





	blue eyes and blue scales

**Author's Note:**

> i would write smut but how the fuck do mermaids frickle frackle
> 
> **DISCLAIMERS**  
> This is an AU where all the paladins are in college (except the mermaids of course.)  
> EVERY PALADIN IS OF LEGAL AGE TO DRINK, NO UNDERAGE DRINKING IN OUR HOUSE.  
> The oldest main characters are Matt and Shiro.  
> In my AU Mermaid Human Hybrids CAN go on land but only for a few hours.  
> Please do not ask how exactly one would MAKE a Mermaid Human Hybrid, I haven't really figured it out myself, but IT IS POSSIBLE IN THIS STORY.  
> I WILL BE EXPLAINING /SOON/ HOW MERMAID HUMAN HYBRIDS ARE ABLE TO WALK ON LAND :)  
> ((im just calling them paladins here cuz its easier, but there is no voltron in this au.)

Keith never went to parties, never ever. What was the point in going? No one at the party actually knew him or cared for him. But for some reason when his brother Shiro came home and invited him to Pidge's party tonight, he had the itch to go. A really bad itch. So, he accepted, and Shiro had to do one of those cartoon double takes. " _You_ , Keith Kogane, want to go to a party? Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes and stepped to his bedroom door, "Fuck off, I can have fun sometimes too, y'know."

 

Shiro laughed as Keith walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, _Man, I shouldn't have accepted, now I must take a shower, get my best clothes out, etc. etc. ughhhhhh._ The boy thought to himself, rubbing his face.

  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling, _guess i should at least try and look good, huh?_ He got up slowly, dragging his feet to the bathroom.

 

He quickly stripped and ran a shower, stepping in while it was still cold. He flinched before letting the droplets run down his face and back. He scrubbed softly at his pale skin, then going to his hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out into his room shuffling his clothing in his dresser to find his black skinny jeans and his favorite red button down. When he found the items he was looking for he sighed, why was he trying so hard again? He grabbed a pair of his black boxer briefs and slipped them on his clothes followed. He put his hair into a messy ponytail before applying some light eyeliner. Then his 22:30 alarm went off, causing him to panic slightly. He knew they'd have to leave soon to not miss the party since Pidge lived extremely far away, so he rushed putting on his shoes and grabbed his phone, ear buds and wallet.

 

He heard the knock on his door indicating Shiro was ready to go, you either come now or get left behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge was going to be in huge shit when their parents found out what they threw that weekend. The music was so loud the walls were shaking, there was alcohol spills all over the rugs, and the whole house smelled like weed. Keith pushed his way through the crowd of drunk college students and made his way to the "Game Area". He knew Pidge would be there, he always heard them talking about how that's where they liked to be during their parties. He tapped the small person on the shoulder, them smiling up at him, "Hey! You actually came!" Pidge laughed, pulling him down next to them.

 

"We're playing truth or dare, so if someone spins the bottle and it lands on you, you're gonna get asked the old truth or dare, okay?" Keith nodded, looking around at the people in the circle.

 

He recognized a few people, Rolo, Hunk, and Matt, Pidge's brother. He smiled at Hunk and waved, which Hunk did the same in reply. It was Rolo's turn, of course, the boy who hates Keith's guts gets to go first! Rolo spins the bottle, it spinning and spinning, until finally.. 

 

It lands on Keith.

 

Keith sighs and looks up at the boy in front of him who was currently grinning impishly. "Truth or dare, Kogane?"

 

"Dare." Keith replies flatly, making eye-contact with Rolo.

 

The aura was tense, everyone in the circle could feel it. "Walk the ice, pussy."

 

The ice? Keith looked at Pidge and raised his eyebrow expectantly. "There's an lake just a ways from our house, it froze over last week.. you really don't-"

 

"What do you mean he doesn't have to do it? This is truth or dare, not truth or pussy out."

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Do you have to use such vulgar language? In my christian household?"

 

Pidge snorted before standing up and giving a sympathetic look to Keith, "I really want to help you out of this, but Rolo would hang my neck if I did."

 

Keith laughed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was freezing outside, Keith really regretted trying to look good instead of being comfortable at this moment. He stared at the frozen over lake and glanced to Rolo, "How far out do I have to go exactly?"

 

"All the way. Why? You scared?" Rolo smirked, shoving Keith's side harshly.

 

"If I die, I die."

 

Keith took a deep breath, staring back at Pidge and smiled deeply. Pidge was his best friend, well, his _only_ friend. He took his eyes off Pidge to look at the pond again. This was it. He placed one foot on the ice and immediately felt uneasy. "You can do this, you're alright." Keith whispered to himself, placing his other foot on the ice.

 

He started walking very slowly, deeper into the middle of the pond, which apparently Rolo wasn't very happy about. "Walk faster! I didn't dare you this so that it could be a piece of cake!"

 

Keith sighed and stared at the ice, it was quite beautiful in the moon light he had to say. _Wait. What was that?_ Keith jumped back, falling right on his ass. He kept his eyes on the ice he was just looking at. He could've sworn he saw eyes look up at him! "KOGANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rolo yelled, anger dripping from his words.

 

Keith shook his head wildly. _It was probably just a fish! Yeah, that's it.. A fish!_ Keith got up and started walking again. But then, he heard it. The ice was cracking. His eyes widened, and he stared at the foot that caused it. "Uhh, the ice is breaking guys-" 

 

He stared back only to see no one was there. Even Pidge was gone. _What the fuck? My own friend left me? And now I might fucking fall in!_

 

He glanced around quickly, trying to step back but the ice all around him was cracking. Keith's eyes got blurry, he couldn't see what was happening. All he could feel was cold. 

 

It was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's short! but i hope to make the next chapters longer~ what do you think'll happen next?? will keith be ok?? ;o
> 
> pls help if u guys have suggestions on how this should go or anything BLEASE TELL ME I WOULD RLLY APPRECIATE IT LOL
> 
> im gonna be using 24 hour clock for this (even though we don't use that where i live) so that i dont have to write the pesky AM/PM things,, if this bothers you or you'd rather me write the 12 hour clock i might put the times in 12hr format at the end notes xx
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> comment pls it means a lot to me omg
> 
> ily guys!!
> 
> hit me up on the twits: https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain  
> ask me (it can be stupid, just say shit! im lonely!) shit on my tumblr: stunningmcclain.tumblr.com
> 
> ps this aint edited


End file.
